powerful stone
by Yuki-deathstroke
Summary: it talk about shizou and izaya get inside a house and the only hope they have to save the world is the stone and put it inside the wall and see what going to happen there


once time shizou and izaya were walking in the street , then izaya said: "hey shizou-chan how are you and yuki did you get any trouble in this relation". then shizou glare at izaya and said:"are you tryin to pick a fight you stupid dog" then izaya said:"no really i ju-what the fuck is that shizou-chan"  
shizou follow izaya gaze and then he found a house a creepy house then shizou said:"it sound like someone sell this house and it been 100 year no one live on it anyway let leave this behind us so..." suddenly izaya cut his conversation and said:"you know you so sscary cat and wait hold on a second im he cat and u the dog because always dogs keep barking on cats stupid" , shizou said :"are fucking picking a fight with me izaya" izaya said :"no put i was correct the meaning of cat and dog anyway let check this house"  
then shizou said :"no i wont let do it next day we are at midlle of night yuki is missing me now so see you tomorroww cat" izaya said:"ya see tomorrow i think i will get a punch from yumi ugh gosh"  
-after these two get their houses suddenly izaya face a horibble welcome home then izyaya stand an front his apartment and said- izaya:"ugh hope i get warm welcome home" -then when he open his door-  
izaya:"am home yumi" then izaya said with his mind-"wow is that kind of romancetic thing closing all the light let me check the bedroom hope i found her there"- then izaya open his bedroom door and suddenly he get a punch welcome home from yumi ..izaya :"what the hell is this kind of welcome home for me seriously yumi why did you punch" yumi said :"well that because you get home late did you check the time"  
then izaya said:"sorry i was with shizou-chan am so so so so so sorry yumi forgive me " -then izaya hugged yumi behind so tightly- yumi said:"don do it again ayway i have to sleep i got work tomorrow".

 ***-after five day-***

izaya pick up his phone and called shizou *ring ring ring* -shizou close his called- izaya said:" what the...why at this time ugh" he called him again *ring ring ring*  
again shizou close his phone call the izaya send me a message "dude if u are fucking wih yuki please stop because i need you meet me at cafe shop at 3:00pm IMPORTANT TALK NOT NONESENSE"  
after 10 minute shizou called izaya *ring ring ring* then izaya pick his phone "what you dump ass now u called what do u want" , shizou said "what with the message" izaya said " shizou come at the meeting point and i will tell u "  
and then some hours passed shizou came at the cafe and he spotted izaya and then izaya waved at shizou so he sit down and they start their conversation ..  
shizou said" what do you want izaya what the purpose of this meeting" izaya said :" *sigh* well...it about the house dear dog and i want u to join to crash this house" , shizou said:"but are u really want to go there let talk about this with shinra nd celty they may have some information about this house" izaya said:"look dude shinra and celty are fucked up we are man's and brave we have to do it by ourselfs no need help from friends let do soe advanture".  
then shizou nod and said:"i guess we should do this that a challenge okay so when we should go there" izaya think at time and then said :" on middle of the day well at middnight okay " then shizou agree with him.

 ***-12:00 midenight-***

shizou was standing anfront the yard of creepy house and then he pich his phone and message yuki "hi yuki i will be late at hope you should sleep dont wait for me okay and i may...well bye "  
then yuki reply his message " is there something wrong shizou" shizou reply the message "no nothing dont wait for me am just going to meet izaya that all good-bye" then he turn off his phone and he look at the sky and sigh and said :"i think i will miss her alot hope i get out safe from this house" the izaya jumped from nowwhere and said :"wow lover dog relaxe you will be fine it just a house"  
then both of them looked at the creepy house and then shizou said :" well i guess this is will be our last day izaya " then izaya said :" if we die it okay i will be with you shizou for rest of your life FOREVER I WILL BE WITH YOU FOR EVER" and izaya keep jumping and saying these words until shizou punch him and said :"stop it okay let get to this stupid house we wont die like hell im going to stay with you"  
then both of them stepped inisde the house an stand anfront of the door and then izaya said :"well dogs first" then shizou glare at him and open the dooe then stepped behind izaya and kicked his ass and izaya get inside the house and said :"what the fuck dude this is not cool at all!" then shizou said :"dont say that word ever do u hear me" izaya said:" wow like i get a warm from a father dump ass"  
then they walk inside the house and then shizou said ":"look around let see maybe we find something" , izaya said:"this house doesn't look old it ike yesterday they paint all this " then they look around the house and suddenly izaya screamed :"SHIZOU GET YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW HOLY MOTH..."then shizou came and said:" waht wrong with you screaming for no reason" then izaya look at shizou and said:"dont look at me look at this old man how lying down"  
then shizou said :" we have to help him ... geez hey old man are you okay " then izaya said:"holy shit shizou look at his hand there a stone shinning that unbelieveable dude" then shizou take the stone and suddenly the old man hold shizou hand and said :" y-yo-you have to ...get..." shizou said :"get what" , old man said:" get the stone back his place *cought*" izaya said:"ummm...do you know where should we put it back if we didnt what will happen"  
then old man said:" if you didnt the world will be in danger o-our hope is with your hands blonde guy you have to return it" then shizou said:"where should i put it back can you tell me the place"  
then izaya said:"well it seems the old man already die and we dont know where should we put it i know in your heart shizou" , shizou glared and said:"look izaya this serious situation"  
then izaya said:"i guess he lie to us i dont think this is serious" then the old man *cought couth* izaya hold the old man shoulder and said:"so old man where the place" then old man said:"it under this house down u will find a wall a big wall cover with bones a golden bones u have to hurry now there a darkness will follow you it really dangerous dont hand him the stone or he will destroy the world" and then the old man die then shizou said:"they izaya can u call celty i think we need her help" then izaya said :"oky let call this girl ...what the hell i cant call!" then shizou said :" you are kidding with me right let me check my phone...  
no way how this is happen i can"t call " then there a message sent to izaya and then izaya open the phone and it was mail from unknown person then izaya said :"maybe he one of these i rolled with and he want o revenge"  
then shizou said :"read the goddam message" and then izaya said:"handle the stone and your soul will be save if you didnt i will eat your soul both of you ..." then shizou said :"is that all or what izaya are you okay"  
then izaya sudennly laugh and said:"like i told ya this guy i trolled him before and am sure" then shizou said :"that not funny it might be from the stupid darkness".  
then izaya said" so we have to return the stone to the wall to save the world ugh that pain in the ass so we should let the stone with you i dont want to die first" then shizou said"whatever let see where the stairs"  
then after some minute they found the stairs and they go down and while they take their step first they hear a voice then they freeze their place and then izaya said :"shizou did you hear that or am imagining"  
then shizou said:"nope it the voice you are not imagining look let take our steps safe and dont look behind" then they go down and still the voice behind then but then shizou felt sound touch his back and reach to his chest pocket and then suddenly shizou turn to give that thing who touch him a punch and he suddenly saw his hand stuck inside a black shadow and then izaya said while he freak out what happen to shizou and said :"shizou what wrong move your hand" and then shizou said while he scream:"I CAN'T"  
then suddenly the thing cuthis arm and shizou scream and izaya hold shizou other hand and pull him and saying:"god damn it shizou move before that thing kill us " and then put his other hand on izaya neck and start walking with him trying to escape from the darkness person and then izaya said:"wait wait slow down now hich room we should get in" then shizou notice a room withred tape on and then he said :"let go to this room the red tape stick on the door" when they open the door and then izaya said:"do you think the hallway getting dark"  
then shizou take a look and said:"yes i think it is do you think that thing who eat my arm" then izaya saw something like a person and said:"i think there a person there it dark i cant see" and then shizou said:"it getting near hurry up and close the door!"  
then they close the door before that thing to get in with them .

izaya*sigh* and said :"wow that thing was about to kill us if you didnt say anything wow but...*izaya make a sad face* your arm shizou..." and shizou cut his words and said with sadness voice:"i dont think i will make it like that with one arm it just ...izaya i think you are the one who can return the stone his place am so useless with one hand and i will slow you down you shoud go and save the word " and then izaya sit beside shizou and pat his shoulder and said:"i know im kinda weird and friendly with you now but i cant leave you ... i mean if you gone then who should i pick a fight with come on remember our days *sigh*it was so beautiful while you look for me to kill me and now we stuck in this room and the stone and doing nothing we have to look around this room ofcourse there somehing" then izaya stand up and try to find anything usefull and then he said :"come on shiz...ou" he saw him sad and then he said "what wrong with you you just lost one arm that doesn't mean you lost anything cheer up" then shizou said:" what about yuki if she saw me like that what her reaction will be and i dont know what should i do im useless"and then izaya take a step toward shizou and punch him then he take his shirt and said:"WAKE UP YOU DAMN DOG YOU CAN'T GIVE UP LIKE THAT YOU ARE LIKE SHIZOU GODDAMN IT WAKE UP AND HELP ME" then shizou said"i guess you are right we need to keep on if we didnt the stone and the world and i will lose yuki too i have to keep going so i can see yuki smile " then both of them smiled and then they keep searching then izaya found something lighty under the bed and he take it out and he found a note then he call shizou for this and both of them look at the note and it write on "use this crystal for the dark master" then shizou said "master? what does this mean dont tel me .." izaya said" the shadow who attack s" then shizou said"i think it is it might help us" and then izaya said" we need to get out but wait dont you think this is strange " shizou said :"strange what" then izaya said:"the shadow didn't get inside the room do that mean the shadow can't get through red tape on the door" then shizou open his eyes widely and said :" you are right he didn't get through the red tape can this be kind of curse "  
then izaya said:"i don't know but so that mean the red tape is our safe spot so let get out the shadow must be gone there no other door only this " then shizou said:"look down under the door see" then izaya said" okay let me see" then izya go and have a peeck and there was nothing then izaya open the door and get his head out to take another look and then he said :"it's safe nothing here let go but most important we need a map we dont know where should we go" shizou said:"you are right let look around but let be careful with the dark and shadow's it may bring that basterd who eat my hand" then they look around and then shizou stopped izaya and said:"hey izaya you have to take the crystal with you " then izaya said"no i wont accept it you are injured and i can't have this" then shizou said"please take it for my sake" then izaya take it and put it in his pocket then they keep walking around and walking walking then they heard a voice a foot step voice then they take a cover and everytime they hear the for steps it getting near and near hten izaya wishper in shizou ear:"i think it getting near let be ready to attack it" then shizou nod they hear the voice get near *crack crack crack* and they same a flashlight it get near to their way *crack-stop* then shizou and izaya look at each other and then izaya take a peeck suddenly there a woman kicked izaya on his stomach and then she looked at shizou and stop then shizou was going to hit her but he stop and said :"cely?" then celty saw shizou and izaya then she said:" what you guys doing here and shizou your arm" then he said :"it okay it nothing that monster eat my arm it okay no need to worry" then celty said:"it okay i will help you and put another arm" she replace another black arm and then then shizou said:"thanks that will help alot" then izaya said :"okay that was hurt alot and celty how did you come here" then celty said:"well i was calling shizou alot and i go to yuki home and then she told me that you shizou told her about the house and you where discuss it with izaya so i knew abou this how long time ago" then izaya said:"then let get the stone on the wall and get out " then they walk then sddenly there two stairs both of them taking them down but then celty said " let take the left one" then izaya said :"why not the right" then she said :"do you want the monster to eat you and die" then he shake his head then they go down stairs and the walk through the hallway and suddenly they a guy inside the darkness scream:"CELTY YOU CAME BACK AGAIN FOR THAT STONE I WILL NEVER GOING TO LET YOU PUT THE STONE ON THE WALL YOU ALL GOING TO DIE" then celty said:"run!" then they run and thn shizou said :"find the red tape " then were running and trying to spot the red tape on the door and then izaya spotted it and said :"there it is " then he open the door shizou get in and izaya too but only celty they guy in the shadow catch celty leg and then celty said:"go dont care about me just go and return the stone if you return to his usual place everything will be back at normal" then shizou loot at izaya and izaya said:"like hell i will let you "then he throw the crystal into the shadow and the crystal shine inside the shadown and then the shadow disapear then celty said:"oh i didnt know about the crystal anyway thanks for the help anyway we are so near to the wall"  
then they keep walk until they found the wall and then izaya said:" we ound it " and shizou said" yea we did it " then celty said "give me the stone"then shizou and izaya give a high five and hugged each other and then celty put the stone and suddenly it shine that even celty and izaya and shizou get blind by that shining stone and thencelty disapeared then shizou said:"me your hand izaya " then izaya take shizou hand but everything go blank with blind of an eye and then shizou wake up and found himself in a white place and then he saw in front of him yuki smile and she said:"let go home shizou" shizou smiled and he suddenly hide his arm and then yuki said :"what wrong " then he saw his arm is back he was happy and then he saw yuki again and suddenly run into her arms and he laugh and in the same time crying then he said :"izaya where he is" then she said:"dont worry he is safe"...then izaya wake up and found himself outside the house in the yard and he found yumi crying and then he jumped from his place and hug her so tight and he said :"i missed you so much i though i may never come back" then yumi said what wrong" then he saw celty lke she telling him "don't say a word what happen inisde of this house" then he said "nothing i just missed".

 ***-next day shizou and izaya-***

and on next day shizou and izaya then they go to a cfe and sit down silent just each one othe drink their cofe then shizou said :" i will never go back to this house again and i wont listen to you stupid cat" then izaya said:"shut up at least you doggie you survived " then shizou said :"what did you said did you say doggie" and then izaya nod then shizou stand up and he lift up the table and throw it at izaya but too bad izaya escaped from th table and here we go as ever shizou and izaya fight~~~

~~~~~~~~ i know the story is so long but hope you guys enjoy it ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
